Alice in Wonderland
by Ambersosweet
Summary: This is Alice in Wonderland just a different beginning to explain some characters being added. I obviously do not own Alice in Wonderland. This story is also Theodis's who is on here.It's both of us playing around with our own characters a lot and placing them in the story. Some of the regular characters names may change to names similar but funny! Thanks! Sorry if it's short.


**This is Alice in Wonderland just a different beginning to explain some characters being added. I obviously do not own Alice in Wonderland. This story is also Theodis's who is on here. It's both of us playing around with our own characters a lot and placing them in the story. Language isn't all bad but if you don't like it here's a warning before hand. Sorry for any mistakes and I know it's weird and crazy but if you don't like it you don't have to comment or even read it. Some of the regular characters names may change to names similar but funny! If it is read should it be continued? Thanks! Sorry if it's short just not to sure about it.**

Twas the night before Christmas, when all throughout London  
Not a creature was stirring not even one of those homeless bums that everyone steps over  
Their trash cans still warmly lit so not even the cold will frost over their shoeless feet  
And their torn top hats still turned over in hopes a merciful passerby will spare a coin

All children were nestled all snug in their beds  
While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads  
All except for one who didn't dream of sissy fairies but of the real kind who would more likely spit in your face than dance that sweet dance  
One where the world of magic and fairytales weren't always so sweet and had that heroic ending where good conquers all and all that bull-sh-

"What in the Hell are you talking about?" asked a very disgruntled Amber.

Theodis sniffed. "I was introducing everybody to our new story. So now will you kindly get bent and die."

"Snotty slut" grumbled Amber as she stomped away

"It's not like your doing anything to start off this story." shot back Theodis.

"It's not like you asked Theodis. Now you can go on because you have to learn to ask people stuff I won't be here forever you know." said a smiling Amber as she walked through a portal.

Theodis crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't need to ask anybody for nothing...everyone's stupid anyways" grumbled the sullen goddess. Turning her back to watch Amber step through the portal. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Everyone is stupid? So the person who created I Pod's, yours in fact, is stupid? What about people who invented laptops, music, and a whole lot of other stuff! yelled Amber almost fully through portal. If you must know I'm going to burger king you know "Have It Your Way". Anyway Mrs. Goddess person you want anything?Hurry up! I'm trying to stay back here pulling back from a portal is not easy and you want to take your time!

Don't be surprised if there are some extra ingredients and not in a good way mumbled Amber on the other side while the portal is closing.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance at the little deginerant, Theodis turned back to the viewers and smiled brightly at the viewers. "Well you can just disregard that."

Theodis looked down at the papers she was just previously reading; her face scrunching up in confusion. "Oh screw this." She threw the papers with casual disregard. "Just let the cameras roll."

"I got the food" yelled Amber coming though a portal with two burger king bags raised in the air.

"Would you get off the damn studio?! The cameras are rolling!" an irate goddess said from above the set.

"Gosh, I just got here and your yelling at me!" Amber shouted back while moving out the way."And I didn't move for you. I moved for them."Glancing at the viewers for a moment before turning to Theodis. "Hey Theo, I've been hearing the strangest things 'bout you! Amber said laughing. "I heard your supposedly a goddess!" Amber said now laughing uncontrollably. "Isn't that funny sis?!" Amber said between laughs.

Looking confused, Theodis answered, "But I am a goddess." She turned towards Amber confusion written all over her face, "What's so funny?"

"Yeah you go ahead and believe that" said Amber. "Anyway, shouldn't we get on with the story?" asked Amber while handing a bag over.

Theodis hesitantly took the bag, looking sullen. 'I don't get it.' She slowly opened the bag and threw the snake that popped out of the burger king bag over her shoulder.

"I'm still confused." she said out loud to no one in particular.

"Hey!" a random camera man yelled up at the two obviously insane girls. "I thought we was going to be shooting this."

Amber stopped eating and jumped up. "What are we shooting?" said Amber smiling excitedly then looked over at Theodis.

Theodis gave Amber a brief glare before turnning to more important matters. Smiling at the bewildered camera man, she answered, "We are. You can let the cameras roll now. And remember to start off with the fairy scene. Ok?"

"Right." he nodded his head in confirmation.

"Ok. Action!" the director yelled.

Amber leaned over to Theodis."Fairy scene?"Amber whispered.

"Yeah" Theodis whispered back trying to be as quiet as possible, "I couldn't think of anything else so just watch it and see. You can change it if you choose to."

(On Set)  
It was an unusual hot night for London, not a wind stirred and all harmless little creatures burried into thier shelters knowing a storm was soon coming. All creatures except two. It wasn't very strange to find these small winged creatures flying and covering the area with their transculent dust but it was strange in fact how they seemed to be in a hurry and almost as if they were trying to be discreet.  
The two creatures bounded from house to house and soon those houses didn't take long to become mansions, homes for Lords and Ladies, and when they came to stop at one particular mansion; they fell into sychronization and darted towards the higher windows. Bounding from window to window it almost seemed as if they were looking for something or maybe some one.

Amber leaned over again. " Is that Tinker Bell?" Amber whispered pointing at one of them.

"Yes it is." Theodis answered.

(On Set)

When they two lightning fast creatures had momentarily paused, hovering around a window it had seemed as if they had found what they were searching for. The yellow and red glow intertwined with each other and darted towards the window to only be forced back by that seemingly impenetrable shield.

Amber now excited whispered."Can I get her autograph?"

"No." Short and simple.

(on Set)

"Tink." whispered a delicate looking redhead, "I don't think this is going to work."  
"Oh c'mon." a pretty little blonde, obviously Tink, landed on the windsill next to the anxious redhead. "It's got to work, Rosetta. I mean we already found her."  
Rosetta tapped her tiny palms on the glass trying to look through the blue gossamer curtain with teddy bears (frilling) (decorating) the edges. She frowned. All she could make out was a cascade of platinum blond hair framing a tiny pale face. 'She seems bigger.' Rosetta thought in worry. What if that pale creature wasn't the same girl.  
Rosetta voiced her thoughts to Tink and the blonde brushed off the comment dismissevely.  
"Human chilldren grow fast thats all. I remember Wendy, you know that human girl I told you about? See. One day she was like this," Tink motioned with her hands forming a length, "And the next she was like this." Tink's hands stretched so wide to prove her point that human children just sprout up like it was no effort. Of course she was exaggerating.

Deeply offended, Amber slapped Theodis hard and said."I'm going to get her autograph anyway." Leaving Theodis dumbstruck Amber continued to watch the scene.

(On Set)  
Rosetta stared at Tink in disbelief. "Is that even possible?" Her comment almost seemed snide if it wasn't for the obvious apprehension that laced her tone.  
"Uh Duh." Tink laughed and inspected the window; flying around the edges searching for an opening. Stating the obvious, "It's locked."  
Rosetta nearly fell in disbelief. "Really? I would have never noticed." She rolled her eyes.  
"Uh huh, it won't open."  
Rosetta sighed it was going to be a long night.

"Hey, I take that slap back." said Amber while she still watched. "I don't want her autograph anymore."

As Theodis turned to look at Amber with a glint in her eyes she smiled widely." Oh really? You take it back? How nice of you.

"Yup." replied Amber still not looking up from the set causing her not to pay attention to Theodis who had stealthily got up and walked behind her.

Soon later Amber noticed Theodis's absence. As Amber turned around to call out for her she saw Theodis brandishing a...


End file.
